


Five systems Hardison can't (or doesn't want to) hack.

by zvi



Series: Five Things Meme [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 5 Things, Backstory, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Family, Gen, Meme, Patriotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi





	Five systems Hardison can't (or doesn't want to) hack.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MishaDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDay/gifts).



  1. [whitehouse.gov](http://www.whitehouse.gov/): When Bush was president, he hacked that site everyday, just to tweak press releases to make Bush sound even more stupid, to adjust the UI to make it even more difficult to navigate and unappealing, a bunch of tricks and twitches to make it suck. He hasn't tried those servers since January 20, 2009.
  2. Any of his little cousins' school servers: They ask him all the time to change that grade or erase that suspension, but Hardison believes you have to earn your school record yourself, either by actually doing enough classwork to get an A, or actually doing enough hacking to change it without getting caught.

LaVonne and Hasani are the only ones whose hacking he ever ruled good enough to make the attempt, but they were both A-/B+ students anyway, so he told them not to do it; not enough profit.

  3. The WoW game servers: Hardison likes a good cheat code as much as the next guy, but he really thinks that the fun part of WoW is playing. (He totally hacked their payment servers, though; he has no qualms about stealing money from Blizzard.)
  4. Hardison has never hacked Chaos' home system without getting a viral infection. Every so often, he gets a completely clean Linux system, puts it on a different network than whatever he's using at home, and gives it a try. He's pretty sure that if he could get a good forty-eight hour hackathon going, he could do it, but Eliot and Parker always stop and make him do things like eat and fuck. He's pretty much okay with that.
  5. Hardison could hack the IRS and not pay taxes, but there were situations when he was little when the government saved his life. In fact, Hardison does enough legitimate white hat work that he can explain to the IRS where his income comes from. Hardison pays his taxes every year, and, once the team lets him be their accountant, he makes them pay in full, too.



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Five Systems Hardison can't (or doesn't want to) hack.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670950) by [Princess2000204 (Lena204)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204)




End file.
